Akame Ga kill: Anew Fate
by zAsshuWorks
Summary: Zelretch made a deal with Alaya to send Emiya Shirou to another world after his death. He will face Lunatics, Serial Killers, Rapists, Murderers, Tsunderes, Yanderes, pranksters and situations caused by his E rank luck whilst trying to find his place in this new world. {This is my first story so there will be mistakes and yes I will complete this story}


Akame Ga kill: Anew Fate

Synopsis:

Zelretch made a deal with Alaya to send Emiya Shirou to another world after his death. He will face Lunatics, Serial Killers, Rapists, Murderers, Tsunderes, Yanderes, pranksters and situations caused by his E rank luck whilst trying to find his place in this new world.

{This is my first story so there will be mistakes and yes I will complete this story}

_**{Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 'AKAME GA KILL' OR ' FATE/STAY NIGHT' AND THEIR CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS STORY IS FREE AND FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSES ONLY, IF YOU ARE PAYING TO READ THIS THEN YOU GOT SCAMMED}**_

_**{As again, this is my first story and I'm not a good writer as such any critism I take will be used to improve the story.}**_

_**{Don't be toxic when reviewing and replying}**_

Guide

"Why hello There" = Normal

"_Why hello There" = _Internal

_**{Why hello There} **_= Author's note

_**{For this fanfic our MC will be Shirou Emiya but not the FSN series shirou but, an alternate shirou, with a different personality, views and ideals as well as background. Although different he will still have the same abilities albeit improved. He will be sent to the world of Akame ga kill to save it from its own destruction.}**_

* * *

Shirou Emiya, adopted son of kiritsugu emiya and irisviel von einzbern, brother of illyasviel von einzbern, former student of fuyuki HS,at the age of 16 he won the 5th Holy grail war. Consequently he was also the one to destroy the Holy Grail with the help of servant saber and caster. After his victory the clock tower approached him offering a job as an Enforcer, he accepts and due to his efficiency in exterminating High risk dead apostles he was promoted and later became the White Queen's personal enforcer, Earning the nickname 'Dog of the white queen'.

Stats/Parameters

Strength: **C++**

Agility: **B+**

Endurance: **A+**

Mana: **B**

Luck: **E**

Noble Phantasm: EX

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Part 1: Start

"So let me get this straight….. You want me to go to another world and hunt down a Phantasmal beast" Shirou asked the old man in front of him.

"Well yes, but actually no..…my boy and before you say anything else, this is only due to the deal that Alaya made with me" the man said

"Zelretch….Explain to me again, but this time CLEARLY" Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose saying this

"Ahem.." Zelretch began explanation by pointing out that he will be sending me to this 'Other World' in the coming days and more precisely when I die. This coupled with the reason that Alaya herself struck a deal with zelretch, the deal was that if zelretch sent me to this 'other world' specified by alaya, zelretch will gain access to the root/akasha but only for a limited time, 30 seconds to be exact, but enough time to gather information according to zelretch. Yare yare daze my E rank luck, ROOT BE DAMNED.

On the bright side, in the future I won't be a counter guardian as predicted by a sarcastic bowman. On another note, the world that I will be sent, is quite the shithole, Corruption, Murder, Rape, Slavery, Genocide, you name it. This world is filled with sins that will make 'All the worlds evil' proud. I'm looking at you Avenger.

As for the Phantasmal Beast, it's called 'The Deer' this will be my primary mission as this beast is a 'Nuisance' according to Alaya and I would have to agree as it can control time and the space around it, as well as multitude of other abilities and apparently has been 'Fucking up' timelines and dimensions according to zelretch.

"Oh, by the way when I begin your transport to the 'new world' I will implant you with its basic knowledge, language, politics and current events as well as past events so you won't be in a daze when you arrive" Zelretch informed Shiro. The white haired mage laughed as he began his preparation for his supposed suicide mission._** {The mission where he dies}**_ "You know old man, if it weren't for you saving tohsaka I would be hard-pressed to trust but as you held your end of our bargain I'll help you out"

"I'm a man of my word emiya as such I held my end of the bargain. Now you best prepare for your upcoming death whilst I gather some necessary details" zelretch replied as he begun to open a dimensional portal and promptly went in.

_**{Imma skip shirou dying. And if you're wondering how he died, he died just like archer, protecting people and sacrificing himself, Minus the Alaya deal} ( 0 w 0)**_

Part 2: Arrival

"Well that was one hell of a way to die" Shirou said to himself as he awoke in the middle of a forest. He was surrounded by trees while bushes scatter about, not to clump to hinder walking nor too spacious to run, but a delicate balance of both. The sky was blue same as of earth and birds could be seen flying above, the only difference he can feel is that, he was being watched but not by people but beasts.

"_If the information Zelretch attached to me is correct, these beasts are 'Danger Beasts'" _as he was contemplating a danger beast lunged at him from his left flank attempting to bite him. ''**TRACE ON''**shirou merely whispered as he traced one of the Twin Falchions he has and with swift movements honed from training and combat, Kanshou sliced the beast in half, from head to tail with ease

"_Gifnora Dog, a low rank danger beast, prefers to hunt in packs, mostly seen in forests" _Shirou analyzed the info Zelretch sent whilst waiting for his opponents to attack. Four Gifnora Dogs appeared, one in front on him another from behind and two on his sides, the beasts surrounded him but the only response shirou gave was the tracing Kanshou's pair Bakuya on his right. Then the Dogs attacked, all four of them lunging at shirou.

Fast as the wind, shirou leaped forward charging the Gifnora Dog lunging at him, with minimal movement he side stepped to the right before promptly beheaded the beast with Bakuya. He immediately jump backwards to avoid being bitten by the remaining Gifnora Dogs. Whilst mid-jump he threw the Chinese blades at the dogs subsequently impaling 2 of the Gifnora's instantly killing them, as he landed shirou then traced a normal bow and sword whilst the remaining Gifnora rushed him. Notching the sword onto the bow, the sword became more aerodynamic and arrow-like, with movements that of a professional archer he pulled the string, aimed and loosened the Sword/Arrow hitting the Gifnora on the head instantly killing it.

"That went well for my first encounter in this new world" Shirou said as he thought _"I didn't even use reinforment for that encounter" _Shirou silently chuckled but every victory is short lived as he realized that his outfit almost made HIM LOOK LIKE ARCHER , he wore black body armor which consisted of a black tight sleeveless shirt with silver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that have to black straps on his thighs and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other, and coupled with his white hair he almost looked like archer only minus Red coat/Holy Shroud.

"DAMN YOU ZELTRETCH, ROOT BE DAMNED!" shirou shouted in irritation as he saw his attire.

Zeltretch Pov

"_I wonder how long before he notices his attire"_ Zelretch merely chuckled at the thought_ "he may be a Shirou but he is different from the rest. Hmmmmmmmm he may be the only one of his alternate selves that embraced archer's advice" _Zelretch pondered this as he was preparing his last 'gift' for shirou

Back to Shirou

Currently shirou is walking aimlessly in the forest as he reviews the information zelretch attached to him. _"There are 6 countries but the only named one's are; The empire and Wokaku, odd perhaps the archives are incomplete?. The remaining unknown countries are; the northern country, western country, southern country and eastern country. What the hell old man why did you gave incomplete information" _Shirou merely shook his head in irritation "_As for the current events….. The empire is waging war against the rebels known as the Revolutionary army and *#!$?"&* /ERROR/" Shirou clutched his suddenly aching head as the Error appeared "/SYSTEM UPDATE LOADING….10%...26%.../ "Shirou took a knee while clutching his head as the headache intensified "/…..88%... 96%... 100% SYSTEM UPDATE COMPLETE/" as quick as it appeared the headache abruptly stopped. _"What the….." shirou complained as he massaged his temple.

As shirou was contemplating what happened, he heard a voice inside his head _"Hello shirou and before you say anything this is merely a recorded message"_ Shirou was about to berate Zelretch but held back as this was a recording _"Currently you are in the Gifnora Forest on the empire and I presume you already saw your attire, no need to thank me" _Zelretch merely laughed after he said this "Oh I ain't thanking you old man, I'm killing you instead" shirou said visibly irritated by zelretch's laughter.

"_Now shirou, you are currently in the Gifnora Forest which is teaming with Danger beasts but as of right now that you are receiving this, there is currently an 'Elimination test' happening somewhere near you" _Hearing this he was confused as to why zelretch is telling him this but as zelretch went on with his explanation shirou's confusion was replaced _"This 'Elimination test' is part of the Empire's plan in creating formidable assassins. The participants of this test are 100 children with ages ranging from 8-11. These children are either orphans found on the streets or sold by their parents to the empire" _Shirou's confusion was replaced with anger as he continued to listen to zelretch _"I've already scouted the alternate realities about the world you are in as such I have gathered sufficient information regarding future events, people and weapons. After the system update more information has been attached to you but not without a cost of course, most of what I attached are still locked but in due time these will be unlocked. But for now your main mission is; Rescue the remaining two survivors of the test and after that it's search and destroy for the members and governing heads of the test. More instructions will follow after the mission is complete. That is all and good luck" _As the message ended shirou merely stood in as he focuses his mind.

''**TRACE ON**''

* * *

_**{These details are about Shirou before and after he arrived in the world of Akame Ga Kill**_

_**Name: Shirou Emiya**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Height: 180cm**_

_**Skin Color: Tanned**_

_**Hair Color: White **_

_**Eye Color: Silver**_

_**{No Changes to shirou ofc}**_

_**{Anyways that is all for now. Next update will be unknown as I'm quite busy with school works. Updates will probably be in a few days or weeks and possibly months but as I have started this story I will end it.}**_

_**{Thank you for reading and please leave a review so I can improve my writing} **_

_**{Don't be toxic when reviewing or replying}**_


End file.
